


Until I Met You

by LunaClefairy



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, no beta we die like Glenn, this is just dramatic irony: the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaClefairy/pseuds/LunaClefairy
Summary: Felix Hugo Fraldarius knows two things: the arts of war and that people fear him. That hasn't stopped his father from trying to foist brides on him. One fled before he ever got to see her, and the one he is now saddled with can't even look him in the eye.Annette Fantine Dominic also knows two things: that her decision to flee from her cruel aunt and her betrothal to Felix Fraldarius was foolish but necessary, and that she will die if she is ever discovered. Disguised as a young squire, she constantly fears being exposed and killed.Yet the goddess has a cruel sense of humor, as through a twist of fate Annette finds herself journeying to Fraldarius along with the Knights of Seiros and Felix's latest betrothed. Once there, her ineptitude leads Felix to find her combat skills woefully inadequate, so he decides to make her into a proper warrior—personally.Annette thinks her life can't get any worse... until she finds herself falling in love with him.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 52
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At long last... I've been really, really excited to share this fic with the world! I've been affectionately calling this the Runaway Bride AU, and after months of glacial-paced writing and rewriting, I finally feel ready to show it off!
> 
> I actually started writing this first parts of this waaaaaay back in March 2020, months before I started publishing _Sweets, Treats, Scales and Tails_! I was reading _From This Moment On_ by Lynn Kurland, and the more I read it, the more I wanted to make a Felannie fic based on it because the the lead pair SCREAMS their energy. And so once again, I was forced to make my own food. Once I was done with STST, I poured my focus onto this fic. I ran into several setbacks which ruined my motivation, but I think I've got the problems all worked out now! I don't know how frequently I'll be able to update, but I have a 150 per day word count goal, so I think it should work out to 1-3 chapters per month, depending on how motivated I get.
> 
> If you are interested in reading the novel this is based on, I must warn that there are some parts that people may find uncomfortable. It's historical fiction based in 1200's England and France so there's a LOT of period-typical misogyny and a teeny bit of period-typical homophobia. Also, one character's eating habits and weight are (sadly) pointed out fairly frequently. I have excluded all of that icky stuff from my fic.
> 
> One more thing: as this is an AU, some characters will not be the same as they are in canon. I have used some canon elements, but for the most part, this fic has no connection to the main story of Three Houses.
> 
> With all that taken care of, let's get this show on the road!

_"Scoop, toss. Scoop, toss. Time to show this muck who's boss! Scoop, toss. Scoop, toss…"_

Dorte flicked his tail, not caring about the singing squire who was currently cleaning his stall. He was the only one privy to this scene, and not by accident. Horses did not judge, nor could they spill secrets, and so Dorte was the only soul that the squire could be himself around.

Or rather, herself.

Annette Fantine Dominic had never envisioned a future where she'd be mucking stables, and yet here she was. It was hard, dirty, and smelly work, and it was just one of her many unsavory duties, but given the alternative, she'd choose this life again in a heartbeat. No pile of horse dung could be worse than being married to the coldest and most terrifying man Faerghus had ever produced.

"Victor! Are you in there?"

Annette released a distinctly unmanly yelp before remembering to lower her voice. "Coming!"

Even after all this time, being called by her alias felt strange. After her hasty flight from home, she had encouraged herself by remembering the tales of heroic knights that she read as a child. Of course, she wouldn't dare take the names of legends such as Loog and Kyphon, so instead she chose a far lesser known name: the cantankerous yet compassionate Sir Victor.

Annette put away her pitchfork and hurried outside, where Alois, the knight she served, waited. A concerned frown crossed his normally sunny face, and Annette's heart froze. Had she been found out?

"Is something wrong, Alois?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"There's a commotion over by the town gates," he responded. "We're not sure what's happened, but a crowd has formed. We need to calm everyone down before things get out of control."

Relief swept over her and she resisted the urge to sigh. Moments like these were frighteningly common. It was a miracle she hadn't been discovered yet, but she'd take every stroke of luck she could get. Every moment she stayed hidden was another moment she stayed alive.

She often longed for the days before her life had spiraled into fear and misery. As a child, she had lived happily with her mother and father in a small house in Fhirdiad, and the only things she had to worry about were what dress she was going to wear or what song to sing next. Then, when she was around twelve years old, King Lambert and Queen Patricia were assassinated, and shortly afterward, her father left without a word. Annette and her mother were soon taken in by her uncle. Things were well for a time, but then Annette's mother suddenly fell ill and passed away, leaving Annette at the mercy of her uncle and his wife, Cornelia.

While Annette's uncle was the head of the Dominic estate, Cornelia held all the real power, and she made sure to rub it in Annette's face at every opportunity. She frequently mocked and ridiculed her, and Annette's uncle always pretended he saw and heard nothing. Annette quietly endured the verbal abuse, as she had nowhere else to go, and Cornelia could not inflict any real harm on her without damning herself—Annette bore a Crest, and that alone made her useful to House Dominic. That all changed one fateful day when Cornelia announced that Annette would soon be wed. Her husband-to-be? None other than the Wolf of Fraldarius.

Annette's memory of the evening following that announcement was fuzzy at best. She wasn't sure if she fainted, burst into tears, fell violently ill, or all of the above. What she remembered with perfect clarity were the terrifying days that followed. Cornelia wasted no opportunity to remind Annette of every tale and rumor involving the infamous Felix Hugo Fraldarius.

He was said to have eyes like a beast and a heart made of ice. Few who crossed swords with him lived to tell the tale, and he was said to leave piles of corpses and a sea of blood in his wake. He spoke little, but every word was as bracing and harsh as a winter gale. His glare alone caused his enemies to throw down their weapons and beg for mercy. He even famously declared he was more comfortable holding a sword than a woman's hand. Blood, blades, and battle were all he knew.

Annette had heard all of this before, and she had no reason to doubt any of it. Once the Wolf had her in his jaws, she was doomed to a life of misery, an early grave, or a life of misery followed by an early grave. And so she gathered up every scrap of her courage and took the only path left to her.

She fled.

She'd done it late at night, while the majority of the household was asleep. The first order of business was to make sure no one would recognize her, so she stole a servant's clothes, cut her hair with a pilfered kitchen knife, and bound her chest as tightly as she could. She had a stroke of luck finding the stablehand passed out from drink, so she helped herself to one of the horses. After that, she'd made the painful decision to buy the night guards' silence with her mother's necklace—the only thing of value she possessed.

The rest of her flight was an experience she preferred to not recall. In hindsight, fleeing in the middle of the night without a single gold to her name and only a kitchen knife and some rudimentary magical knowledge as a means of self-defense was not the best idea, but she'd been desperate. So desperate, in fact, that she'd released her horse after a couple of days out of fear that someone would recognize it. Luckily, the Knights of Seiros had found her wandering lost and half-starved in Rowe territory before a group of bandits did.

Her ragged clothes and the dirt coating every inch of her body worked to her advantage. Not a single one of the knights recognized her. In fact, they mistook her for a young village boy, which was exactly what she had hoped for. After spinning a tale about how her village was destroyed and she was left orphaned—which wasn't that far from the truth, actually—the leader of the knights, Alois, took pity on her and offered to take her to Garreg Mach Monastery.

Annette supposed she could have lived a quiet life in the monastery with the other orphans, but she still didn't feel safe. She couldn't pretend to be a boy forever, and Garreg Mach's central location in Fódlan meant a lot of visitors from Faerghus passed through. If even one person saw through her disguise, she was finished. Her only option was to leave the monastery. That left her with a few options, most notably fleeing to Enbarr in the Adrestian Empire or Derdriu in the Leicester Alliance, or perhaps even leaving Fódlan altogether. To accomplish any of those things, though, she needed funds.

She'd practically begged Alois for a job, explaining that she wanted to repay her debt to him. Alois responded by making her his squire. While she was taken aback at first, Annette gladly accepted her new duty. The work was hard and often complicated by her tendency to trip over stray barrels and other objects that somehow wound up in her path, but she attacked each task with gusto. She polished armor, mucked the stables, and carried around weapons and shields. She even learned how to swing an axe around when Alois was able to spare some time to train her. Unfortunately, although she received compensation from the Church, she was paid like the fourteen-year-old boy she was pretending to be. Needless to say, her plans to leave Garreg Mach had to be put on hold.

Two years had passed since then. Two long years of saving up every coin she could while desperately trying to hide her identity. The fact that she hadn't yet been discovered was nothing less than a miracle, especially since she had come across a face she thought she'd never see again just a few days into her new life.

Namely, her long lost father.

The first time Annette laid eyes on him, she felt time stop around her. At first, she thought she was seeing things, but though time had taken its toll on him, his features still matched her childhood memories. How ironic that she had spent so many years hoping to see him again, only to reunite with him under the worst possible circumstances. The goddess had a truly twisted sense of humor.

Eventually, Alois shook her back to her senses, and she realized too late that she had made the ultimate folly: drawing attention to herself. Despite that, her father barely gave her a passing glance. Annette was not foolish enough to believe that he did not recognize her, so why did he ignore her?

Only upon questioning Alois and the other Knights of Seiros did she learn the truth. In a bizarre twist of fate, her father had taken the same path as her: he had discarded his old identity and adopted a new one. He now called himself Gilbert Pronislav and had been serving as a Knight of Seiros for the past eight years. Unlike Gustav Dominic, Gilbert Pronislav had no family and no connections to House Dominic.

The news was simultaneously relieving and heartbreaking. Her father could not reveal her without exposing his own identity, but at the same time she could never convince him to return home, nor could she ask him to abandon his duties and flee with her. Although it pained her, she had traveled too far down this path to turn back now. She had no choice but to continue as if their encounter never happened.

She bitterly wondered if her father was having similar thoughts. Foolish and rash decisions ran in the Dominic bloodline, it seemed.

Still, she didn't regret her choice, and her two years of hard work were finally coming to a head. Her savings had finally grown large enough to buy her a new life, and not a moment too soon. People were starting to get suspicious because she hadn't grown a centimeter since arriving at Garreg Mach. Victor the squire would have to disappear very soon.

In fact, she had been planning on doing just that within the week. However, if someone needed the Knights of Seiros, which was often, she had no choice but to delay. Her absence would be too conspicuous.

She padded after Alois through the monastery and the town surrounding it. Sure enough, a small crowd had gathered near the town entrance. In the center of the crowd was a carriage that Annette recognized as the type the nobility typically rode in. A small group of what appeared to be soldiers surrounded the carriage, but Annette could not tell who they were affiliated with.

More of the Knights of Seiros joined them to help disperse the crowd, and once there was some space, one of the unknown soldiers ran up to Alois. "Oh, thank goodness you're here!"

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Alois.

"We're the personal guard for Lady Marianne of House Edmund," the soldier explained. "She is newly betrothed, and we were to escort her to meet her fiancé. However, we were assailed by a demonic beast while en route, and while we succeeded in dispatching it, many of our comrades perished in the battle. We were able to make it here, but if we are attacked again, we do not have the numbers to ensure our lady's safety."

"That is quite a problem," Alois said. "May we speak with your lady? We would be more than happy to assist her, but we would like to meet her in person."

"Of course, sir! Right this way!"

The soldier led Alois, Annette, and the other knights closer to the carriage and the rest of the Edmund guard. Once they were a few steps away, the soldier announced, "Lady Marianne, the Knights of Seiros have agreed to help escort you! They wish to speak with you now."

The Edmund guard stood aside, revealing a pale young woman wearing a blue dress and a navy cloak. She held her head low, and her brown eyes looked strangely sad and tired. Her pale blue hair was pinned behind her head, but her bangs fell into her face, and she looked like she was making every effort to hide behind them. Annette regarded her curiously. She'd never seen a noble act so shy and skittish before.

"Um, hello," the woman murmured. Her voice was so soft that Annette had to strain her ears to hear her.

"Ah, you must be Lady Marianne von Edmund!" exclaimed Alois. "It's a pleasure to meet you! From what your men have told us, it sounds as though you've had quite a difficult journey. Please, I insist you come with us so you can rest and recover."

"You don't have to do that," said Marianne. "I'd rather not be a bother."

"A bother? Nonsense!" Alois declared. "It is the duty and honor of the Knights of Seiros to assist those in need! We can house you and all of your men and still have room for countless others!"

Somehow, Marianne managed to look even meeker. "Well… Okay. If you say so."

Alois, Annette, and the other Knights of Seiros escorted Marianne and her guardsmen inside the monastery, where they were all given fresh supplies. Then their group headed for the dining hall for a hot meal. Just one of the long tables had more than enough chairs for the Edmund soldiers and their charge, so Alois, Annette, and their group of knights joined them. As they ate, Alois asked Marianne where she was headed. In response, she lowered her head until her bangs hid her eyes and wordlessly picked at her food.

"Is something wrong?" Alois asked. "If we're going to escort you, we need to know your destination."

"I'm sorry," Marianne whimpered. "I don't like to think about it."

Alois gave her a curious look. "Why is that?"

"It's my fiancé. He's…"

"Say no more," Alois interrupted. "It's only natural for you to be nervous about marrying someone you've never met. You don't have to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable."

"You're very kind, Sir Alois," Marianne said, smiling wanly. "But you're right. It is important that you know where we're going, and it's not like it's a secret. Our destination is… Castle Fraldarius."

A loud clang rang out, and several curious heads whirled towards Annette. She turned bright red and squeaked out an apology as she snatched her dropped fork. She quickly stabbed her fish and shoved a chunk of it into her mouth, praying that her shock wasn't too obvious. _Fraldarius?_ If Marianne's fiancé was there, that meant she could only be marrying one person: Felix Hugo Fraldarius, the dreaded Wolf himself.

As the news sunk in, relief swept over her so strongly that she almost laughed. If Felix was betrothed to another, that meant she was finally free. That relief was followed almost immediately by a surge of guilt. No one, especially someone as delicate-looking as Marianne, deserved a fate as horrible as being married to the Wolf. The guilt soon gave away to a cold terror that gripped Annette with such ferocity that her meal turned to ash in her stomach. What if she was discovered before the marriage took place? If Felix knew she was alive, would her betrothal to him still stand? If her leather armor was stripped away and her true identity was exposed, would that make her the pitiable woman standing next to him at the altar instead of Marianne?

Actually, that was the kindest fate that awaited her. Based on very reliable rumors, the Wolf had made it perfectly clear what he would do if he found her. And she had no doubt that he'd mount her head on a pike in front of his castle afterwards.

Annette swallowed her fish as if it were a lump of poison. She couldn't go to Fraldarius. Yet how could she possibly flee when Alois would surely be watching her every move? Why did this have to happen now, when she was so close to escaping for good?

She forced herself to stay calm. No one in Fraldarius knew what she looked like thanks to her flight two years ago. As long as she stayed close to Alois and didn't draw attention to herself, she would be safe. They could drop Marianne off, wish her the best of luck, and be back in Garreg Mach before anyone suspected a thing. It was selfish and cowardly, but when the alternative was a swift and certain death, what choice did she have?

Still, she couldn't help but feel awful that poor Marianne had been saddled with the same fate she once faced. It was no wonder Marianne looked so somber. And unlike Annette, she hadn't been able to run away. Annette supposed the least she could do in return was pray to the goddess to protect Marianne and hope that the Wolf wouldn't tear her apart.

"Victor!"

Annette jumped and yelped at the sound of Alois's voice. "Y-yes, sir?"

"I want you to ride with Lady Marianne on this mission."

"Huh? Wh-why me?" Annette asked. "I'm only a squire. I'm hardly qualified to protect her."

"You misunderstand," said Alois. "Lady Marianne has plenty of men to guard her. What I want you to do is keep her company."

"Keep her company? Why?"

"Lady Marianne is understandably anxious about her upcoming nuptials. While we cannot relieve her of her burden, we can at least try to ease her worries. I think Lady Marianne would feel more comfortable having someone closer to her in age to speak with. And you are far easier on the eyes than any of the other squires."

Annette tried not to wince at that. Despite her armor, her shorn hair, and her permanently smudged face, her fairer features still shone through. Her cheeks were too soft, her nose was too delicate, and she remained small and skinny while her peers grew in both height and bulk. For this reason, Alois generally kept her away from the training grounds. She made far too easy of a target for the less scrupulous types.

She could see Alois's point in this case, though. Someone like Marianne would be easily intimidated by most of the Knights of Seiros and their squires, but not Annette. For once, her lack of any true manliness or ruggedness was proving useful.

"All right, I understand," she said.

"That's my boy," Alois declared, giving Annette a hearty clap on the back. The gesture nearly sent her flying face-first into her meal. After she recovered, she finished eating and joined with Alois to begin preparing for the trip to Fraldarius. They wouldn't be leaving until the next morning, but there was still plenty to do.

Annette made sure her little pouch of saved coins was safely hidden in her room. After they'd safely escorted Marianne to Fraldarius and returned to Garreg Mach, Annette intended to make her escape. She couldn't risk staying here any longer, especially now that the Knights of Seiros were forcing her to return to the kingdom she'd fled from.

She'd already decided the best way to slip away. Merchants from the Leicester Alliance frequently stopped in Garreg Mach to sell their wares. Annette planned to stow away in one of their carts and ride with them until they reached another town. Then, she would blend into the crowd and use her funds to procure safe travel to Derdriu. Surely no one would go looking for a missing Faerghus noblewoman or a tiny squire of Seiros in the Alliance's capital city.

Despite her nervousness about her upcoming journey, hope filled her heart. She was so close to finally being free. Once she made it to Derdriu, she would make a new life for herself. A new life where she could move freely, act freely, and not have to constantly fear being discovered and killed. A peaceful life far away from Cornelia's cruelty.

It would be a far better life than the one she would have had as the bride of the most feared man in Faerghus.


	2. Chapter 2

Felix Hugo Fraldarius, the widely feared and infamous Wolf of Fraldarius, was currently engaged in his usual habit of avoiding people. He knew who searched for his company, and he was currently in no mood to confront his philandering best friend, never mind that said friend lived here. While Felix currently found House Gautier far more tolerable than his own house at the moment, that didn't mean he was any more willing to be dragged into some scheme that would get them both into trouble.

He wouldn't be here in the first place if it weren't for his father, Lord Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius. The two of them had had a strained relationship for years, and while they usually maintained a quiet distance, every so often the old man would confront Felix about his future―a future that Felix did not look forward to.

Felix was heir to House Fraldarius, which meant that he was expected to take a wife at some point, but he steadfastly refused to think about that. He was a warrior through and through―he didn't need or want a wife tying him down. This was a matter he and his father clashed on frequently, and every time, Felix would storm out and vent his frustration in Castle Fraldarius's training grounds. If he was feeling especially livid, such as right now, he would leave Fraldarius and stay with one of his friends for a few days.

Marriage. The very word made him want to gag.

At least he didn't have to worry about settling down anytime soon. One of the advantages that came with being the Wolf of Fraldarius was that most people were too terrified to even approach him. It was so bad, in fact, that he shouldn't have been surprised when his father attempted to arrange a marriage for him behind his back. Two years ago, the current baron and lady of House Dominic contacted Rodrigue and offered up their niece as a marriage prospect, and his father―damn him―happily went along with it.

Obviously the niece did not agree with this arrangement, because shortly afterward she fled and vanished without a trace. Felix found himself surprisingly conflicted about the matter. On one hand, he was free of a marriage he wanted no part of, and he was glad his wayward betrothed felt the same way. On the other hand, the fact that this girl disliked him so much that she chose to flee and face certain death before she even formally met him… Well, it stung more than he cared to admit. He was familiar with women avoiding him like the plague, but even he hadn't expected such a brutal and humiliating rejection.

He supposed it didn't matter now. The Dominic girl had to be rotting in a shallow grave, and if she was somehow still alive, he'd slay her on sight―or so he told anyone who asked. In all honesty, he did not think he had it in him to kill a defenseless woman, even if she was a coward. It was simply far easier to lie to get people to stop pestering him about her. The last thing he wanted was more reminders of how that girl's foolish actions had bruised his heart.

Yes, he, Felix Hugo Fraldarius, one so ruthless and fearsome in battle that he'd earned the title of Wolf, had a heart. And he'd sooner die than show that weakness to the world.

A familiar hand clapped onto his back as an equally familiar voice called, "Hey, Felix!"

It took all of Felix's willpower to not groan. His attempt at slipping into the training grounds unseen had been foiled. "What do you want, Sylvain?"

Sylvain Jose Gautier was one of Felix's childhood friends and one of the very few people who remained close to him despite his reputation. Unfortunately, Sylvain was also a gigantic pain in the ass. He flirted with just about anything that moved and broke hearts on an almost daily basis. If that weren't enough, he never took his training seriously. He was skilled with a lance, for sure, but Felix wished he would spend a little more time honing that skill instead of bedding women.

"What, I can't say hello to my best friend?" Sylvain asked.

"You always have some ulterior motive," Felix grumbled. "And on that note: no, I am not going with you to pick up girls."

"Oh, come on, Felix!" Sylvain whined. "You're such a stick in the mud! You know there's more to life than fighting and training, right?"

Felix snorted. "At least I'm not an insatiable fool."

"Stubborn as ever, I see. You know, you could have girls practically throwing themselves at you if you really tried. There are plenty of ladies out there who adore the strong, silent type."

"Will you shut up already?!" Felix snapped. "I don't want or need women throwing themselves at me!"

"Sheesh, Felix, I was just joking!" Sylvain cried, holding his hands up defensively. "I didn't realize it was _that_ sore of a subject for you. You're not still upset about being dumped, are you?"

"I was _not_ dumped," Felix growled.

Sylvain grinned. “You didn’t deny that you were upset, though.”

“Shut up!” Felix snapped.

"But really, that girl from House Dominic had some nerve," Sylvain mused. "She just ran off without even giving you a chance. Talk about cold."

Felix sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We've been over this, Sylvain. Women don't want a husband whose hands are permanently stained with blood."

"And whose fault is it that people only know you for those bloodstained hands?"

Felix huffed, unwilling to acknowledge that Sylvain was right. He never bothered trying to change his infamous reputation because he was terrible at diplomacy. He vastly preferred actions over words, which is why he spent so much of his time either in the training grounds or on the road tracking bandits. He would gladly pay the price of being widely feared if it meant he could be himself.

"Anyway, it's been two years since that girl vanished, right?" Sylvain asked. "Makes you wonder just what happened to her."

"It doesn't matter. She didn't want me, and I didn't want her. Besides, she's most likely dead, so it's best that we all forget about her. I barely even remember her name anymore."

That wasn't exactly true. He'd found the name Annette to be surprisingly pleasant, all things considered. He wasn't about to admit that to anyone, though, least of all Sylvain.

"Really? I think Annette is a lovely name," Sylvain remarked. "And though I've never seen her, I'm certain she has a face to match."

"You're insatiable," Felix scoffed.

"Nah, I'm just optimistic," Sylvain corrected. "But really, Fe, I'm just trying to look out for you. You know Lord Rodrigue is gonna try to set you up again if you don't find someone to marry soon."

Felix grunted, knowing Sylvain was right again. Though he loathed to think about it, he was doomed to an unwanted and loveless marriage for the sake of politics. Sylvain was in the same position, which was the main reason why he went around breaking hearts. It didn't excuse his behavior, but Felix understood the desire to rebel against the system that shackled them simply because of their birth.

"Tell you what: how about we spar?" Sylvain offered. "You look like you really need to blow off some steam."

A small smirk crept onto Felix's face. Sylvain was impeccable at reading his moods. If Sylvain was willing to spar for his sake, then he'd happily take the offer.

Once in the training grounds, Felix and Sylvain took their preferred practice weapons and the sounds of wood and metal colliding filled the air as they traded blows. Sylvain made a good sparring partner when he put in the effort. Lances had an inherent advantage against swords thanks to their longer reach, and Felix always appreciated a challenge. If Sylvain bothered to take his training seriously, he could be renowned for his skill instead of the number of women he'd taken to bed.

"So," Sylvain began as their weapons clashed yet again. "How long are you planning to hide from Lord Rodrigue this time?"

"Does it matter?" Felix responded.

Sylvain grunted as he parried Felix's next blow. "Well, we do have to feed and house you, after all."

"As if that's ever been a problem for you," Felix scoffed.

"I'm just saying. You know you can't run forever."

Felix responded with another strike. Sylvain seemed strangely determined to get under his skin today. At least Ingrid wasn't here―the last thing Felix wanted was another of his childhood friends nagging him over his life decisions.

Eventually, Felix gained the upper hand and knocked Sylvain to the ground. He pointed his training sword at Sylvain's throat, and Sylvain was forced to yield. Felix scoffed and lowered his sword. Another day, another win.

"Ouch," Sylvain grunted as he sat up. "You never let up, do you?"

"Unlike you, I take my training seriously," Felix responded.

"And you wonder why everyone's terrified of you," Sylvain remarked. He stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. "Seriously, learn to take it easy once in a while. I promise no one will think less of you for it."

Felix snorted in response. He and Sylvain had had this conversation many times, and neither was willing to budge on the matter. He turned away and made a beeline for the nearest training dummy.

"Lord Felix!"

Felix couldn't hold back a snarl. Would no one leave him alone today? He turned to glare at the intruder, who he quickly recognized as a messenger from Fraldarius. Unfortunately, that meant that the messenger wasn't the least bit intimidated by him. Instead, he merely bowed deeply.

"Lord Felix, I bring a missive of the utmost priority from Lord Rodrigue."

"You can tell my old man to stuff it," Felix growled. "I'll return home when I'm ready."

"But Lord Rodrigue―"

"I said I'll return home when I'm ready. Now get out of my sight."

"C'mon, Fe, at least take his missive," Sylvain interjected. "If Lord Rodrigue sent a messenger, it must be pretty important."

Felix shot Sylvain a glare, but Sylvain merely stared back expectantly. With a sigh, Felix relented. "Fine. Hand it over."

The messenger quickly gave Felix the missive and bowed deeply again before leaving the training grounds. Felix gave the envelope in his hand a look that would have sent all but the most hardened of warriors scurrying for the hills. Just what did his old man want with him?

"You gonna open that or keep staring at it in hopes that it will burst into flames?"

"Shut up, Sylvain," Felix growled. He handed his training sword over to Sylvain hold onto before returning his attention to the letter. He flipped the envelope over, broke the wax seal emblazoned with the Crest of Fraldarius, and unfolded the letter stored inside.

_My dear son Felix,_

Felix snorted. "My dear son"? It looked like a shallow attempt to cushion whatever blow that would soon follow. His frown deepened as he read on.

_I am pleased to announce that after many years of struggle, I have at last procured a bride for you. The current margrave of House Edmund recently approached me and offered his adopted daughter's hand in marriage. Given our previous difficulties in finding you a willing bride, I was not in a position to refuse. By the time this letter reaches you, she should be well on her way to Fraldarius. I expect her to arrive within a fortnight, and I expect you to be back in time to meet her. Please do not humiliate her by acting rashly. I am sorry that it has come to this, but you have left me with little choice. I only hope that in time you will come to understand how important it is for you to continue the Fraldarius line._

_Sincerely,_

_Your father, Rodrigue_

Felix gripped the letter so tightly that his fingers threatened to punch holes through it. His whole body trembled with rage, and a low growl escaped his throat. So _this_ was why his old man had been so driven in their last fight. He'd already had this planned out!

"Fe? Are you alright?" asked Sylvain.

"No!" Felix roared as he crumpled the letter. "My old man set up another arranged marriage behind my back and didn't even have the spine to tell me in person!"

Sylvain winced, but to his credit, he didn't offer any words of sympathy. "That's some crazy timing. I knew this was gonna happen sooner or later, but sheesh, we were just talking about it a few minutes ago. Then again, I'm willing to bet that Lord Rodrigue wanted to tell you sooner, but you stormed out before he could."

Felix snarled and extended his hand towards Sylvain. "Give me my sword."

Sylvain wordlessly complied, and Felix immediately started slashing at the nearest training dummy as if it were his mortal enemy. He didn't care that Sylvain was watching. He just needed to channel his frustration, and swordplay was the most effective means of doing so. However, it would never solve the real problem: being engaged to some woman who doubtlessly was dreading her nuptials as much as he was.

He felt a twinge of empathy for Annette Dominic, for he was mildly tempted to flee as she had. Unlike her, though, he was no coward. And given that his bride was apparently already on her way, it was unlikely that the events of two years prior would repeat themselves.

He wondered just what sort of person the young Lady Edmund was. He doubted that she was pleased with this arrangement, so she likely was in a position where she had no choice but to accept her fate. He could understand that―after all, he was in the exact same position. Perhaps once this whole ordeal was over with, they could simply avoid each other except for when the business of… producing heirs came around.

Saints. Just the thought made him feel ill.

Not for the first time, he wondered how his brother Glenn had felt upon learning that he would have to marry Ingrid. It wasn't the same situation since their betrothal had been set up almost immediately after Ingrid was born, but the thought haunted Felix from time to time, much like Glenn himself. Even now, Felix could practically hear his brother's ghost whispering in his ear.

When Glenn died, Felix swore to distance himself from chivalry and any knightly ideals, and the Wolf of Fraldarius was born. Yet for all his effort, here he was in almost exactly the same situation as his brother. If the goddess truly existed, her idea of humor was disgusting.

"Hey, Fe?"

The sound of Sylvain's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "What?"

It came out harsher than he intended, and he felt a twinge of guilt. For once, Sylvain had done nothing to deserve Felix's ire. Luckily, Sylvain didn't so much as flinch. One good thing that came with being friends since childhood was that Sylvain knew when Felix was seriously angry with him or just lashing out.

"I won't let you go through this alone," Sylvain assured. "We'll go to Fraldarius together. Besides, you're gonna need someone who knows how to deal with girls."

Felix huffed and rolled his eyes, but he recognized that Sylvain genuinely wanted to help. For all of his faults, Sylvain always had Felix's back when it really mattered. He felt a lot better about facing his father and his fiancée with Sylvain at his side. He just hoped he could get this whole mess over with quickly so he could return to some semblance of normal life.

He was the Wolf of Fraldarius, and not even marriage could change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What impeccable timing. I have a Felix chapter here on Christmas Day a week or so after we got Christmas Felix in FEH, LOL. And both here and in FEH Felix is incredibly grouchy. I love him so much.
> 
> Regardless of what you celebrate, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

The journey to Fraldarius was long and quiet. Part of this was due to the fact that Annette was traveling in a carriage with Marianne, who was so meek and reserved that it was hard to pull more than a few words out of her. Annette tried multiple times to make small talk with her, only for Marianne to give a one- or two-word response and clam up again.

Annette could understand her behavior, having been in the exact same position. Who _wouldn't_ be terrified at the prospect of marrying the Wolf of Fraldarius? It left Annette feeling torn. Marianne could very well be freed from her obligation if Annette revealed herself, but how could she possibly do so when Felix had vowed to slay her on sight? There was no easy solution, and thus Annette found herself unable to do anything but stand by and watch as Marianne rode to her doom.

As the days passed, the coil of guilt in Annette's gut tightened, and she felt even more compelled to reach out to Marianne. She tried a different tactic this time: instead of asking Marianne questions, she talked about herself. She spoke about her duties as a squire, about Alois, and about Garreg Mach. She was halfway through a story about how Alois made an entire army groan with one of his bad jokes when Marianne finally spoke up.

"Why do you keep trying to talk to me?"

Annette was so surprised at the question that she couldn't say anything other than a startled "Huh?"

"Please forget about me. I don't want to cause you any trouble," Marianne continued.

"Trouble?" Annette repeated, tilting her head in confusion. "Why in the world do you think you'd cause me trouble?"

"Because that's what always happens to everyone around me. All my life, I've only brought misfortune to others. My parents are dead, and now over half of my guardsmen have perished because of me."

"It was a demonic beast attack!" Annette protested. "You're not to blame for that!"

Marianne lowered her head until her bangs hid her eyes. "They'd still be alive if they weren't protecting me. It would have been better if I'd died instead."

Annette could only stare at her in disbelief. What in the world had made Marianne see herself in such a terrible light? Annette wanted to ask for more details, but the last thing she wanted was to make Marianne feel even worse.

"Do you think the Wolf would grant me a swift end if I asked for it?" Marianne continued.

Annette opened and closed her mouth several times as she struggled to come up with an answer. She wanted to say yes because she was positive the Wolf would be more than happy to spill more blood, but she didn't want to give Marianne a reason to spiral even further.

"I'm not sure," she said at last. "I've never actually met the Wolf, so your guess is as good as mine. That said, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be so quick to kill the girl he's supposed to marry." Unless that girl were to run away, of course, but Annette thought it best to keep that detail to herself.

Marianne didn't look cheered by the news, but she didn't look any gloomier, either. "I see," she muttered.

"And even if you bring people misfortune as you claim, the Wolf is more than strong enough to fight it off!" Annette exclaimed. "In fact, I bet he could drive any trouble away with just a glare! I mean, he already does that to anyone who challenges him."

Too late, Annette realized how ridiculous she sounded. Did she seriously just _defend_ Felix? She blurted an apology for being too forward, but Marianne shook her head.

"It's okay. I know you were just trying to cheer me up," she said. "But please don't concern yourself over me. Nothing you say or do can change my fate."

Annette felt another stab of guilt hearing that. If only Marianne knew how wrong she was. Not for the first time, Annette wondered if running away had been the right choice. After all, the only reason Marianne was here was because of her. Yet if she tried to save Marianne now, her head would be swiftly separated from her shoulders, and Marianne would still be forced to marry Felix.

Annette murmured another apology before turning and looking out the carriage window. The skies were gray and a light drizzle was falling, as if the goddess decided to mimic the mood inside the carriage. Even the grassy hills and numerous pine trees seemed less vibrant.

She'd heard from the other knights that if they kept their current pace, they would reach Castle Fraldarius by sundown. Whether she liked it or not, time was running out for her and for Marianne. She had no choice but to deal with the consequences of her decision two years ago.

All too soon, she heard the announcement that their destination was in sight. Annette could not see the castle looming closer with every hoofbeat, but her heart nonetheless began to frantically attempt to escape her chest. She prayed that her terror wasn't too obvious—the last thing she wanted was to upset Marianne even more.

She watched a great gray stone wall pass by the carriage window and knew that they had gone through the portcullis. Moments later, the carriage and the rest of their little band came to a halt. The carriage door opened, and one of Marianne's guardsmen ushered both her and Annette outside.

As their hosts had not yet appeared, Annette allowed herself a look around the courtyard. By all appearances, it seemed to be a normal castle courtyard. The great iron doors in front of them looked innocuous enough. She spotted a lovely little garden nestled in one corner, filled with bright herbs and colorful flowers. A faint whinny informed her that the stables weren't too far away. It wasn't too different from what she'd see at Garreg Mach or even Dominic, which surprised her. She never expected the place that the Wolf of Fraldarius called home to be so… ordinary.

The great doors opened at last, and Annette snapped back to attention as her heart resumed its terrified fluttering. Several people emerged from inside the castle, and she quickly identified one of them as being none other than the lord of the castle, Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius.

Lord Rodrigue was just as well known throughout Fódlan as Felix, but for entirely different reasons. People called him the Shield of Faerghus because he devoted his life to protecting the kingdom and especially its royal family. After King Lambert and Queen Patricia died, Lord Rodrigue practically raised the young Prince Dimitri as his own. Annette could not understand how such a kind and noble man bore a son as cold and terrifying as Felix.

As Alois marched to the front of the group to speak with Lord Rodrigue, Annette did her best to appear small and insignificant. She stared at the ground and fiddled with her fingers. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Marianne doing the same. Then she heard a collective gasp from the knights and squires around her, and she knew the Wolf had made his appearance.

Annette tried her best to keep her breathing under control as the Wolf's footsteps came closer and closer. The footsteps abruptly stopped, and Sothis herself shivered as Felix's voice boomed around them.

"And who are you?" he demanded.

Annette allowed herself a quick glance to check that he wasn't speaking to her before returning her gaze to the ground, praying that she could fade into the background. Poor Marianne, however, could not be granted that luxury. She trembled so much that even Annette could feel it, and nervous stammers emerged from her lips instead of words.

Felix sighed, clearly exasperated. "Can no one tell me this woman's name?"

"Felix!" Lord Rodrigue scolded. Evidently, he had no fear of his son. Annette strongly suspected that he was one of very few people to openly cross the Wolf and live to tell the tale.

"Please calm yourself, Lord Felix," Alois interjected. "This is Lady Marianne von Edmund, your fiancée."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Marianne," said Lord Rodrigue. "Please, hurry and come inside and out of this dreadful weather. You must have had a terribly long journey."

Felix snorted, and Annette was exceedingly grateful that she was not the target of his ire. She glanced over at Marianne, who was white as a sheet and still shivering as if it were the dead of winter. At Alois's and Lord Rodrigue's urging, she let out a heart-wrenching whimper and began to follow them, looking as if she were heading to the gallows instead of a castle.

With a heavy heart, Annette turned away from her. As a squire, she needed to tend to the horses before she could join the higher-ranking knights. She felt terrible about leaving Marianne alone, but there was nothing more she could do unless she received new orders.

As she made her way back toward the knights' horses, her toe suddenly caught on something and she pitched forward. She yelped in shock and wildly flailed her arms, but both failed to stop her from planting her face into the stone walkway. She lay there a moment, feeling slightly dazed and mortally embarrassed as laughter echoed around her. For Seiros's sake, why did she have to trip on a crack _now_?

"Victor! Are you all right?!" Alois cried as he ran to her side.

"I'm fine," Annette responded, already pushing herself back up.

"Hey," a gruff voice said from nearby. Annette turned towards it and squeaked as she realized that the Wolf of Fraldarius was now standing over her. His gaze bore into her, assessing and calculating, and she found herself unable to look away.

A part of her was surprised that she was facing a man and not some horrible demon. After all she'd heard about him, she'd expected him to look as terrifying as his namesake. The man that stood before her now was indeed fierce, but he wasn't unpleasant to look at. His eyes were a warm copper color that reminded her of some of Cornelia's expensive gemstones. His face had a pleasing enough shape, with a sharp jawline and defined cheekbones. His inky hair was tied up in a ponytail, but a few stubborn strands of it still fell over his face. His pale skin sported several small scars, most notably one over his right cheek. His mouth was currently set in a scowl, but Annette wondered how he would look if those lips ever turned upward.

 _Probably only when he cuts down his foes_ , she thought, returning to herself with a start. By the goddess, what in the world was she thinking? Felix's glare hardened even more as she staggered to her feet and bowed to him. "P-please excuse me, my lord!"

"You're a squire, correct?" he asked. "Pay more attention to where you're walking, or else you'll end up dead."

"Y-yes, my lord!" she squeaked.

"Damned idiot knights," Felix growled as he turned and stormed away. Annette allowed herself a sigh of relief. Somehow, she'd come face to face with the Wolf and still breathed. If she could survive the rest of the night in the same fashion, she would be home free. After once again reassuring Alois that she was fine and insisting that he look after Marianne instead of her, she began helping the other squires lead the horses to the stables.

The work wasn't particularly enjoyable, but it helped soothe Annette's nerves. Felix was every bit as terrifying as the rumors said. It didn't matter that his eyes were a pleasant color; the man was merciless. She imagined he only smiled when he ran one of his enemies through. She tried not to feel too relieved that she wasn't the one who had to marry him, because the thought of poor Marianne being bound to him in her place turned her stomach. She prayed that the goddess and Lord Rodrigue would show Marianne some kindness, because Felix certainly wouldn't.

As Annette tended to and stabled the final horse, she felt a heavy hand clasp her shoulder. "Hey, Victor."

Annette froze. She didn't think the other squires would try anything while in someone else's territory, but she now saw she was sorely mistaken. Before she could even think about fleeing, she found herself being hoisted up and dragged around as if she were a rag doll. The burly squire carrying her sneered and said that he was excited to see how her training was going, and several others chimed in their agreement.

They reached the training grounds in no time, and the squire unceremoniously shoved Annette to the ground before tossing a training axe at her. Although she knew how to use a weapon, her meager experience meant this could end in only one way. There was no hope of escape when the other squires had her surrounded, so all she could do was hold her axe as bravely as she could and pray the ordeal would be over quickly.

Sure enough, her opponent disarmed her almost immediately and knocked her to the ground, and a chorus of laughter rang around her.

"How'd someone like you ever get to be a squire?" one asked. "Old Alois is way too soft."

"You're a disgrace to the Knights of Seiros!" another taunted.

The humiliation didn't stop there. Each squire took his turn knocking Annette off her feet and mocking her afterward. Several even kicked her and spat at her while she was down. Worse yet, a small crowd started to gather and watch. Annette could only hope Felix wouldn't join them. She'd already earned his ire once today, and she doubted he would let her off so easily again.

The beating seemed to go on for hours. Annette was positive she had bruises in places she didn't think were possible to bruise, and yet none of the knights had come to her rescue yet. She knew Alois had to be with Marianne, but where in the world were the rest of them? Or perhaps they also thought she was unworthy to be a squire. As yet another boot rammed into her side, she heartily wished Alois had allowed her more time in the training grounds. As she was, she could only pray that unconsciousness would soon mute the pain.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Everyone immediately went silent. Annette would have flinched and trembled in terror if she were able to move. Saints, the Wolf sounded _furious_. She desperately wanted to get up, but couldn't lift so much as a finger without her body crying out in agony. She closed her eyes and whimpered. This was it. The Wolf would see her for what she really was, and her life would be forfeit. As the sound of footsteps neared her, Annette braced herself for the end.

Hands far gentler than she expected slid under her arms and lifted her off the ground until she was back on her feet. Those hands shifted down to her sides once she was steady, but they did not let go.

"Can you stand?" Felix's voice asked from behind her.

Annette blearily opened her eyes. Her body was still throbbing and she was pretty sure the hands that were still holding onto her were all that kept her upright. Nonetheless, she couldn't bear to keep looking so pathetic in front of the Wolf.

"I think so," she mumbled.

The snort she got in response told her that Felix didn't believe her for one second. "Sylvain, take this one out of here."

Annette froze. Sylvain? As in Sylvain Gautier, the infamous heartbreaker of Faerghus? He was here, too?

"Aw, are you growing a soft spot, Fe?" a new voice cut in.

"Shut up!" Felix snapped. "Just take him!"

Annette wanted to protest, but Felix handed her over to a tall redhead she vaguely recognized as one of the people who had accompanied Lord Rodrigue before she could utter a word. Sylvain quickly threw an arm around her shoulders to keep her from collapsing, and then he led her out of the training grounds. All the while, she could hear Felix unleashing his fury on the other squires.

"And you! Yes, all of you! You disgust me. Ganging up on a weak and defenseless opponent like that… Just what the hell are those knights teaching you?!"

"Yikes. I don't envy those boys," Sylvain remarked. "Pick up the pace, will you? It sounds like it's gonna get messy in there."

Annette happily complied. Despite still feeling like she'd been trampled by a horse, she had no desire to see Felix tear her fellow squires to pieces. She had no doubt they would soon be in a far worse state than she was.

"Speaking of messy, you sure took a beating back there," Sylvain continued. "We'd better get you to a healer quickly."

A healer? While she reluctantly admitted she could really use the healing, seeing a healer meant that she would have to remove her clothes. She could not risk that happening. "I'll be fine," she said firmly.

"I don't think so," Sylvain responded. "You can barely walk. If I leave you like this, Felix will have my head."

Annette attempted to shove him away, but she might as well have been pushing against a stone wall. Sylvain responded by pulling her closer.

"Geez, you sure are feisty for someone so small," he remarked. "I think I'm starting to understand how you got into trouble in the first place."

 _You don't know the half of it,_ Annette thought. And he never would if she had anything to say about it. Unfortunately, she remained powerless as he led her through the numerous hallways. Eventually, he stopped at one wooden door and gave it a hearty knock.

"Oh, Lena! I have a patient for you!" he called.

The door opened, and a gentle-looking woman with fiery hair peeked out. She wore the white robes typical of bishops, so she was clearly skilled. She took one look at Annette and covered her mouth to suppress a gasp. "Oh, dear, you look terrible! Please come in, quickly!"

Sylvain ushered Annette inside, and Lena led her to a bed to sit on. To Annette's dismay, Sylvain did not leave even as Lena went to work removing Annette's armor. She tried to protest, but Lena was having none of it. She rolled up Annette's sleeve and frowned at the fresh bruises.

"What in the world happened to you?" she asked as her hands glowed with white magic.

"It looked like 'runt of the litter' syndrome to me," said Sylvain. "The poor thing was getting bullied by his peers. Come to think of it, I never got your name, little guy."

"It's Victor," Annette answered. "I serve Sir Alois Rangeld of the Knights of Seiros."

"And I'm Sylvain Gautier," Sylvain said with a wink. "I used to serve a knight as well, but that was many years ago. So, how'd someone as scrawny as you get into the Knights of Seiros?"

"Lord Sylvain!" Lena scolded.

"It's a long story. I'd rather not talk about it," Annette said curtly. "Oh, Lena, please don't lift my shirt."

"Whyever not?" she asked. "I can't heal your wounds properly if I can't see them."

Annette desperately searched for a possible excuse. "I have… scars. Really awful scars."

"Scars, huh?" Sylvain asked. Annette did not like the look he was giving her, as if she were some puzzle that he was seconds away from solving. "Something tells me that isn't what you're hiding at all."

"Away with you!" Annette said as sternly as she could. "You've done what Lord Felix asked, didn't you? Now get out!"

"There's that feistiness again," Sylvain noted, looking supremely satisfied. "Well, I suppose we all have things to hide."

"Lord Sylvain, please," Lena said sharply.

"All right, all right. I can tell when I'm not wanted," Sylvain relented, raising his arms placatingly. "I'll leave Victor in your capable hands, Lena. And after you're done, maybe we can have dinner together."

" _Lord Sylvain_."

"Okay, okay, I'm going! Sheesh!"

Once he was safely out the door, Annette sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. I thought he'd never leave."

"He certainly is persistent," Lena agreed. "That's just the way he is with women, though."

Annette's heart stopped. "Women? I'm no—"

Lena pressed a finger to Annette's lips. "You can relax. I will tell no one."

"How—"

"It was quite obvious from how defensive you got about your 'scars'. I'm certain Lord Sylvain has figured it out as well. Now, with that settled, will you allow me to finish healing you?"

Annette slumped over, buried her face in her hands, and groaned. "After all the work I did… All of it was for nothing…"

"Please, calm down," Lena soothed. "I don't know what you've been through, but I promise you are in no danger. As I said, I will not tell anyone, and I am certain Lord Sylvain will stay silent as well. Heartbreaker he may be, but he is not a cruel person."

Annette sighed again and submitted to Lena's healing. She braced herself for the inevitable questioning, but Lena remained silent through the whole process. Once every bump and bruise had been tended to, Lena smiled.

"There we go. Do you feel better now?" she asked.

"Yes. Thank you," Annette responded. "Aren't you going to—"

"I will not pry," Lena interrupted. "I'm sure you have your reasons for hiding yourself. But please do take care. I'd rather not have to see you in this infirmary again."

"Of course. Thank you again, Lena."

After helping Annette put her armor on again, Lena bid Annette farewell. She made it out the door and about five steps into the hallway before she realized she had no idea where she was going. She hadn’t been paying attention when Sylvain had led her here, although in her defense, that had been the last thing on her mind at the time. She spun back around and her face flushed as she realized she would need Lena’s help again.

"Are you lost or something?"

Annette jumped and whirled around again, only to come face to face with a triumphant-looking Sylvain. She gritted her teeth and gave him the fiercest glare she could muster.

"I am fine," she grated. "And what are you doing back here anyway? Lena and I both told you to get lost!"

Sylvain casually placed his hands behind his head. "I just figured you'd need some help getting around. Since you're new to the castle and all."

"I do not need your aid, nor do I want it," Annette said stubbornly. "Now get out of my sight!"

Sylvain did nothing of the sort. Instead, he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms smugly. "If I were you, I wouldn't be so quick to refuse aid. You look like you could use a lot of it."

"I need no help," she insisted, and to prove her point, she made a show of marching past him.

"You know," Sylvain began slyly. "If you don't tell me the truth, I _will_ figure it out myself."

Annette stopped to glare at him. "I have nothing to tell you."

"Have it your way," he said with a shrug. "But since I know _what_ you are now, the mystery of _who_ you are shouldn't be much harder to solve, right?"

"I already told you who I am," she growled. "There is nothing more for you to know."

Sylvain grinned. "Play dumb all you want. Sooner or later, I'll find you out."

The four saints help her, he was dead serious. And she'd thought the last two years had been dangerous. At this rate, she suspected she would be lucky to survive the next hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray for characters from other Fire Emblem games cameoing again because I'm abysmal at thinking up names. Lena is from Shadow Dragon and was a fairly recent addition to FEH at the time I originally wrote this chapter, so I just had her on my mind.
> 
> I was really excited to share Felix and Annette's first meeting~ The madness only continues from here~ Especially considering Sylvain, hehehe... 😈😈😈


	4. Chapter 4

Felix was in an incredibly foul mood.

He'd expected this day to go poorly, but somehow it managed to be even worse than he'd anticipated. First, he had not expected the Knights of Seiros to be escorting his fiancée. Apparently, they'd stepped in because most of the Edmund guard had been wiped out in a freak demonic beast attack. While their reasoning made sense, this meant that Castle Fraldarius was now crawling with knights. Worse yet, the leader of this merry band, who called himself Alois, wouldn't stop making terrible, unfunny jokes. It was enough to make Felix want to lock himself in his room or the training grounds for the rest of the night.

Second was the matter of his bride. He wasn't foolish enough to believe that Marianne von Edmund had entered this engagement willingly, and one glance at her proved his suspicions correct. The girl was pale as a ghost, and she couldn't look him in the eye or even form a coherent sentence around him. He wondered how in the world he was supposed to marry her when she looked like she would pass into a dead faint at any moment. He was actually surprised that hadn't happened already.

It didn't take long for Felix to become fed up with all the nonsense, and he left Marianne in his old man's capable hands while he stormed off to the training grounds, Sylvain trailing close behind him. Yet he couldn't even be allowed the one thing that granted him solace, for he had found the training grounds to be occupied by a group of Seiros squires who were cheering and hollering as they beat one of their own into the ground. Felix quickly identified the victim as the clumsy one who tripped over a crack while attempting to retrieve the knights' horses.

Well, the boy may have been feeble and pathetic, but that didn't warrant such a cruel beating. He broke up the fight, handed the injured child over to Sylvain, and gave the remaining squires such a severe scolding that they all fled in terror after he finished. It served them right, too. He saw no point in tormenting a foe that couldn't defend themselves. The thrill of combat came from fighting someone who could match you blow for blow. Obviously, the knights had done a poor job of teaching those brats.

Speaking of which, the clumsy squire Felix rescued must have served the most clueless knight in the world. Felix couldn't understand how anyone would make that child a squire. He looked barely older than fourteen, and even then he was so small and skinny that a stiff breeze would probably knock him over. It was no wonder he got beaten so badly.

Given that, Felix felt completely justified in delaying seeing his bride again to make sure the boy was doing alright. While he was confident Sylvain had the sense to bring the squire to Lena, Sylvain was just as likely to drag him into some scheme to win over some unlucky woman. Knowing Sylvain, it was very likely that the unlucky woman would be Lena herself. He hurried through the hallways towards the infirmary, hoping he wouldn't be too late.

"There is nothing more for you to know."

"Play dumb all you want. Sooner or later, I'll find you out."

Felix scowled. That squeaky voice could be no one other than the feeble squire he had rescued, and the smug one replying to him was definitely Sylvain. What was Sylvain trying to weasel out of the boy? Felix knew that Sylvain was far sharper than he let on, but what could Victor possibly be hiding that would pique Sylvain's interest?

Felix peered around the corner and saw the two offending parties engaged in a staring contest. Sylvain was leaning against the wall with arms crossed, but his relaxed posture belied the mischievous glint in his eyes. The young squire glared fiercely at him, but the combination of his shorn hair, small stature, and big blue eyes made him look more like an angry kitten than anything intimidating.

Felix sighed. Whatever the issue was, he wanted nothing to do with it. That said, he had a feeling these two would be here all day if left to their own devices. He reluctantly approached them and growled, "Sylvain, leave him alone."

The two jumped at the sudden interruption and whirled toward him. The squire turned white as a sheet and started shaking so badly that it was a wonder that he remained upright. He'd been similarly terrified the last time Felix had confronted him. It was almost as if he feared Felix would behead him if he made the slightest misstep. If that were the case, he'd have been dead long ago.

"Hey," Felix began, as he still didn't know the squire's name. He vaguely remembered some knight shouting at the boy when the latter tripped, but Felix hadn't paid him any attention. "You feeling any better?"

The child only continued to quiver in fear.

"I'm not going to punish you," Felix said with a sigh. "But I do wonder how in the world you got to be a squire. I've never seen such a pathetic performance in my life."

"Hey, lay off him, Fe," Sylvain interrupted. "He's had a bad enough day without you breathing down his neck."

Felix shot him a glare. "You're one to talk."

Sylvain merely grinned at him in response. Felix rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the squire. "You, um…"

"His name's Victor," Sylvain supplied helpfully.

"Victor," Felix repeated. "Who trained you?"

Victor fidgeted as his eyes darted around, looking anywhere except at Felix. "Um, err…"

"That's answer enough." Felix pinched the bridge of his nose. This was worse than he thought. "That explains why you got thrashed so badly."

"Y-yes, my lord. Sorry, my lord."

"In the state you are in now, you're going to get yourself killed on a real battlefield," Felix said frankly, and Victor flinched in response. Felix found himself pitying the boy. He couldn’t fault Victor when his problem resulted from having a poor teacher and even worse training partners, and neither of those things would change when he headed back to Garreg Mach with the Knights of Seiros.

Felix wasn't about to let this child walk into certain death if he could help it. He crossed his arms as he considered what to do. Obviously he'd have to have a talk with Victor's master, but who would teach Victor in his stead? Felix took another look at the terrified child in front of him and made up his mind. This one needed nothing less than a master of peerless skill, someone powerful enough to make anyone think twice about challenging him. That left Felix only one option.

"I suppose I'll just have to train you myself."

Sylvain burst out laughing, and Felix turned to glare at him again. "What's so funny, Sylvain?"

Sylvain was so overcome with mirth that he couldn't form a word, much less a sentence. Felix sighed and shook his head before returning his gaze to Victor. The boy had somehow turned several shades paler than he had been before. Felix wasn't sure why his declaration had left Victor even more terrified. He couldn't possibly disappoint Felix any more than he already had.

Sylvain, on the other hand, could still disappoint him plenty. The idiot was still doubled over with laughter and his chest heaved as he gasped for breath.

"Will you shut up already?!" Felix snapped. To his credit, Sylvain managed to convert his guffaws into snickers that he hid behind his hand, but Felix made a mental note to punish him the next time they sparred. He turned back to Victor, determined to find out just how deeply his lack of skill ran.

"Have you spent any time in the training grounds at all?" he asked.

"A-A little bit," Victor squeaked.

"Then what have you been doing?"

"Ah, um—"

Felix shook his head. "Never mind. I think I get the picture."

An untrained squire, a stuttering mess of a bride, and a foolish father who had allowed both of these people to stumble into Felix's life. This was going to be the most difficult battle he had faced yet. Luckily, he was never one to back down from a challenge.

"Come with me," he ordered Victor. "We'll find your master and persuade him to let me borrow you for a few moons. A few years would be better, but I doubt he'd let me have you that long."

"Um," Victor interrupted, sounding faint. "You really don't have to—"

Felix gave him a severe look. "Yes, I do. Unless you learn to defend yourself properly, you are going to die. Period."

"Ah," Victor squeaked, looking like he would pass out any second.

"Clearly, the kid's overcome with gratitude," Sylvain said dryly.

"Shut up, Sylvain," Felix growled. "If you've got time to stand around and joke, then you can go find Marianne. You should have better luck getting her to talk than me."

"She's your fiancée, not mine," Sylvain remarked. "But far be it from me to pass up a chat with a lovely lady. Try not to break poor Victor while I'm gone."

Felix rolled his eyes before taking Victor by the arm and tugging him along. With Sylvain occupied, the real business of the day could begin. It was almost time for dinner, so all the Knights of Seiros would be gathering in the great hall. Sure enough, when they arrived in the great hall Felix spotted the knights seated at the tables along with the castle's servants and soldiers.

"So, where's your master at?" he asked.

Victor looked over the mass of knights and then timidly pointed at the head table. Felix felt a surge of irritation. Victor's master was that terrible jokester, Alois? Thinking back, Felix realized Alois had been the first to rush to Victor's side after he tripped. Felix could see Alois being too soft to train a squire properly. How that man kept the rest of his knights in line was a mystery.

"Come on," Felix growled, tugging Victor along. Everyone stopped to look at them as they passed by, but Felix ignored them. Thankfully, his old man and Marianne had not yet arrived in the great hall, so he didn't have to worry about them interrupting. He marched up to Alois and cleared his throat. "Sir Alois."

"Lord Felix!" Alois exclaimed. "And Victor?! What are the two of you doing together?"

"I had to rescue your squire from being beaten half to death by his peers," Felix explained.

"What?!" Alois cried. "Oh, Victor, I'm so sorry! I didn't think anyone would—"

"Save it," Felix snapped. "What you should really be sorry about is not giving your squire the proper training. I'm certain he was targeted not just because of his stature, but also because he is utterly incapable of defending himself."

Alois sighed sadly. "It's true. I haven't allowed him in the training grounds much. He's too easy of a target for the bigger and stronger squires. I'm sorry, Victor. I never should have let you out of my sight. You've already suffered too much."

"What are you talking about?" asked Felix.

"Victor's village was decimated by bandits, and he was the only survivor. I found him wandering half-starved in the wilderness two years ago, and I took him in as my squire because he wanted to repay me for saving his life. Truth be told, he's more like a son to me than a squire. I'd rather not see him on the battlefield at all."

Felix narrowed his eyes. "You can't shelter him forever. If you continue leading Victor down this path, he will inevitably have to fight."

Victor shuddered. The beating he'd endured was clearly still fresh in his mind. Alois gave him a pitying look and sighed again.

"You're right, of course. Forgive me, Lord Felix."

"What's done is done," Felix said, shaking his head. "That is why, if you will allow it, I wish to train Victor in your stead."

"What?!" Alois jumped up from his seat. "You, the Wolf of Fraldarius, want to train Victor personally?!"

His shock was understandable. Felix was infamously a loner and had refused countless requests for training, and yet here he was offering to train a complete amateur. Even Felix was surprised by how compelled he felt to aid Victor. It would have been easy to let the boy go on his way, but the thought of letting another child die well before his time due to the foolishness of knights turned his stomach.

No, he wouldn’t let Victor be another Glenn.

"He is sorely in need of it," Felix argued. "And it is the fastest way for him to learn."

"I suppose," Alois conceded. "Victor, what do you think?"

Victor looked as though his fondest wish was to be anywhere but here. "I am unworthy," he croaked.

"This isn't about worth. It's about survival," Felix stated. "Do you really want to risk being beaten again, or worse?"

"N-No…"

"Then it's settled." Felix nodded firmly and turned back to Alois. "How long are you willing to go without him?"

Alois hummed thoughtfully. "Well, ideally I'd like him back in Garreg Mach before winter hits. It's far more difficult to travel in Faerghus when snow is covering the roads."

"So the Wyvern Moon, then," Felix concluded. That gave him just under half a year to whip Victor into shape. It was nowhere near enough time to ensure Victor would be proficient, but it would have to do. "Sounds perfect."

"What's going on here?"

Felix somehow managed to hold back a growl. Leave it to his old man to spoil his good mood.

"Ah, Lord Rodrigue! Lord Sylvain! And Lady Marianne, too!" Alois exclaimed.

Marianne looked as pale and miserable as ever. She mumbled something unintelligible as she stared at the ground. Sylvain stood to her left side, looking somewhat sheepish, while Rodrigue stood to her right and gave Felix a steely look.

"So, this is what you've been up to. You find this squire more important than your own fiancée?"

Victor paled and hid behind Alois, and Felix huffed in frustration. Obviously, his first priority would be teaching the boy to not cower in fear at every little thing.

"I saved him from a nasty beating. Do you begrudge that?" he asked tersely.

Rodrigue sighed. "No, I don't. But you must realize you cannot abandon your duties whenever it suits you."

"Of course I know that, old man," Felix growled. "I promise I won't let the boy's training get in the way of the marriage."

"Training?" Rodrigue repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Lord Felix has offered to train young Victor here personally," Alois explained.

"Since when did you take pupils?" Rodrigue asked.

"Does it matter?" Felix grated. "I've made up my mind, and nothing you do can change it."

"I suppose not," Rodrigue conceded. "But don't even think about using him as an excuse to avoid Marianne again."

Felix snorted and turned away. "Fine."

With that matter settled, everyone took their seats at the table. Felix, Rodrigue, and Marianne sat on one side, while Sylvain, Victor, and Alois sat on the other. That left Felix stuck with his old man to his right and Marianne to his left, while Alois sat between Victor and Sylvain. Felix did not enjoy the arrangement, and Marianne looked like she thoroughly agreed. She pointedly stared at her plate and refused to lift her head even as the servants piled roast pheasant and steamed vegetables in front of her.

Felix ignored her and began cutting into his pheasant. Maybe Marianne didn't care about keeping her strength up, but he did. His old man gave him a disapproving look, but he ignored him, too. Instead, he glanced across the table at Victor, who was timidly tucking into his own meal, and nearly choked. Perhaps it was the viewing angle he had, or the lighting from the great hall's sconces, or perhaps it was from being forced to sit between his father and his fiancée, or perhaps the day's stress had driven him to the point where he'd completely lost his mind. Whatever the case, he had a hard time believing he wasn't looking at a girl. And quite a lovely one, at that.

Felix violently shook his head and ignored the stares he garnered. What in the world was wrong with him? Were his upcoming nuptials bothering him to the point where he was seeing things? He stole another glance at Victor and nodded firmly to himself.

 _Small, young, and scrawny, but definitely a boy,_ he thought. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. If he was going crazy after just one day of dealing with the chaos his engagement had brought, then how was he going to survive a lifetime of it?

Somehow, the meal ended without further incident, and the great hall emptied as its occupants prepared to turn in for the night. Rodrigue left Felix with the unenviable task of escorting Marianne to her new living quarters. At least they would be sleeping in separate rooms until they were married.

Neither Marianne nor Felix said a word as they traversed the castle hallways. Marianne's terror rendered her mute, and Felix saw no point in giving her false comfort. When they finally reached her room, Felix opened the door for her and bid her good night. Marianne made a pitiful noise before slipping inside and shutting the door behind her. Felix sighed gustily. If he couldn't get Marianne to talk to him, then their marriage was doomed before it started.

Perhaps he could leave her in Sylvain’s care again for a while. If anyone could get a woman as reticent as Marianne to open up, it would be Sylvain. And while Sylvain was busy doing what he did best, Felix could focus on other things—most notably Victor’s training. Turning that scrawny kid into a capable fighter would take all his skill and patience, but it was a far more pleasant task than the alternative.

Training was at least something he was good at, and at this point, he’d take any opportunity to distract himself from his miserable future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha, now the fun REALLY begins! I was looking forward to posting this~
> 
> I seem to get more motivated when I feel a chapter is nearly done. Normally I'm writing between 150 and 200 words a day, but I wrote nearly 600 yesterday. Regardless, this is still very much a slow burn project, and there's no telling when I will update next. I'm pretty satisfied with my pace so far, though.


End file.
